makeyourownparodyfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Escape to Witch Mountain
'The Escape to Witch Mountain '''is a 1996 film Based on the Book by: Alexander Key Presented By: Touchstone Pictures in associations with: Lyrick Studios Soundtrack # Love On Your Side by Thompson Twins file: Love_on_Your_Side_by_Thompson_Twins_.ogg‎ # Heat of the Moment by Asia file: Heat of the Moment by Asia .ogg # William Tell Overture by Gioacchino Rossini file: William Tell Overture .ogg # In the Name of Love by Thompson Twins file: In the Name of Love.ogg # Jump by Van Halen file: Jump by Van Halen.ogg # I Swear by All-4-One file: I Swear by All 4 One.ogg # Africa by Toto file: Africa by Toto.ogg # The Parent Trap by Tommy Sands and Annette Funicello (Opening Theme) file: The Parent Trap by Tommy and Annette.ogg # Little Mermaid - Main Title (End Credits) Credits Opening Touchstone Pictures Presents In Association with Lyrick Studios A Randy Blalock Film The Escape to Witch Mountain Color By Technicolor Starring Jimmy Smith, Michael Romero, Annette Fischer, Travis DeRados, Joseph G. Garfield, Angela Tyredenez, Johnny R. Michaels, Victor Julio Sorensen, Irene Woods, Ryan Devin, Stephen Burke and Phil Gonzalez Cinematography John Weidman, A.S.C. Casting Director Shirley Abrams Costume Designer Lisa Odette Albertson Visual Effects Supervisors Peggy Fussell, Dick Lucas, Don Paul, Cliff Culley, Chuck Venable Choreographer Penny Wilson Music By Robbie Menville Edited By McKee Smith, Jorge Muelle, "Duke" David Burger Production Design Jess Nelson, Bob Phillips Music and Words By: Richard M. Sherman & Robert B. Sherman Executive Producers Dennis DeShazer, Kathy Parker, Jeff Gittle, Heather Smith Story Adaptation by Stephen White, Winston Hibler Based on the Novel By Alexander Key Co-Producer Jim Rowley Written By Stephen White, Pat Reeder, Mark S. Bernthal, Rebecca Self Snider, Tony Geiss, Joseph A. Bailey Produced By Bob Fopma, Martha Datema Lipscomb, Teri Peabody, Sheryl Stamps-Leach Directed By Randy Blalock Closing Assistant Director Larry Baker Production Manager Robin C. Mathiesen CAST Jack Bruno - Jimmy Smith Seth - Ryan Devin Dr. Alex Gonzalez - Michael Romero Sara - Annette Fischer Mr. Williams - Joseph G. Garfield Mrs. Williams - Angela Tyredenez Mr. Anderson - Phil Gonzalez Mr. Wilson - Johnny R. Michaels Grandpa John - Victor Julio Sorensen Grandma Natalie - Irene Woods Uncle Frank - Stephen Burke Uncle Mike - Travis DeRados Understudy - Joseph Vokershien Additional Cast Larry Anderson Michael Holman John David Bennett Steve James Joseph Brancale Andrew Joseph Judas Burningham Lauren King Michael Burke Jeffrey J. Kirtus Robert Chong Gregory Kohl Daniel Edwards Nathaniel Lewitt Brian Eppes Eric Lowe Travis Evans Caitlin McGrath John Faggerine Anthony Mullins Brian Faulkner Michael O'Donnell Joey Garfield Gemini Quintos Jewel Gilbert Chelsea Rodriguez Bobby Goldman Shira Roth Salim Grant Billy Tharp Trevor Haley Andrew Young Olivia Eve Hayden Michael Zacharias Art Director Amy Atherton Assistant Director of Photography Ernie Jew Script Supervisor Sheila Waldron Make-up Artists Jeanie D'Iorio, GiGi Coker Nena Smarz, Gail Freeman Hair Stylists Bonnie Clevering, Regina Rutherford, Debra Haefling, Linda Gittle, Julie Janes-Love Special Effects Supervisor Randy E. Moore Assistant Editor Jackie French Stunt Supervisor Grady Allen Bishop Stunt Coordinator Paul Beahm Special Effects Coordinator Orfillio Molina Special Effects Assistants John Wiggins, Larry Aeschlimann, Robert A. Goodson, Dave Cobb Visual Effects Coordinator Nancy Breedlove Camera Operators Larry Allen, Clay Armstrong, Mike Breece, Chris Brock, Jay Burney, Mike Coker, Oz Coleman, Jim Conrad, Bruce Deck, Kenny Dezendorf, Dave Elendt, Ed Fussell, Candy Gonzales, Paul Gore, Bruce Harmon, Palmer Moynihan, Eric Norberg, Victor Sosa, Steve Tennison Electricians Freddie Fredericks, Bill Greenberg, John Jacobie, Kent Land, Homer Martin, Mark McCallie, Cliff Weisner Key Grips John Knight, John Theisen, Carter Prue, Buz Cannon, Casey Cook, Kristy Tully, Franz Yeich, Phill Fulton Dolly Grips Tom Davidson, Carl D. Stitt Graphic Animators Linda Hamil, Randy Blalock, Fred Hellmich, Adam Osterfeld Sound Effects Used * Aooga Car Horn file: Aooga Car Horn.ogg * Sound Ideas, LION - GROWLING, ANIMAL, CAT file: Sound Ideas, LION - GROWLING, ANIMAL, CAT.oga * Hollywoodedge, Bounce Jews Harp file:Hollywoodedge, Bounce Jews Harp.oga * Hollywoodedge, Ascending Whistles file:Hollywoodedge, Ascending Whistles.oga * EXPLOSION - LARGE EXPLOSION 08 file: EXPLOSION - LARGE EXPLOSION 08.oga * Hollywoodedge, Plane ASleep Dive En file: Hollywoodedge, Plane ASleep Dive En.oga * Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - SLICK RICCO 01 file:Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - SLICK RICCO 01.oga * Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140501 * Sound Ideas, RUN, CARTOON - WIND WHISTLE SCAT :file: Sound Ideas, RUN, CARTOON - WIND WHISTLE SCAT.oga Category:Halloween films Category:1996 films Category:Films Directed by Randy Blalock Category:Rated G